Graven
Graven is the main antagonist of the critically panned 2007 videogame Conan. He is a powerful and psychopathic fallen sorcerer who his in reality Kalden's brother and that desires to take over the world and obtain ultimate power for himself no matter what the cost. He was voiced by Dwight Schultz. History Past Long ago Graven was once a mortal sorcerer of an ancient race that guarded the secrets of the most powerful magic along side his brother Kalden. Both brothers made a vow to only guard said magic but Graven betrayed this vow and came to desire both immortality and this magic to the point he was more than willing to sacrifice his many children to gain it. Only one of his daughters was able to escape his madness with the help of Kalden, Graven's brother. Eventually Graven had been able to imprison the gods of the ancient world inside his body but even after this he still lusted for even more power and to used his magic to create a powerful curse known as the Black Death, a curse that made all the men it came in contact with turn into bloodthirsty savages and ultimately allowed Graven to steal their souls. All this so he could recreate the world in his own twisted image. Graven still desired to kill A'kanna, the daughter that escaped him in hopes of completing his twisted desires for true immorality and more bloodshed. However at some unknown point before he was able to kill A'kanna and complete this ritual, Graven was sealed away and the prison covered with a statue in his likeness sealing his prisons only opening by his brother Kalden. Unfortunately this prison wouldn't last forever as he is at some point unintentionally freed by Conan whom was in search for adventure and treasure. Once freed Graven sees Conan and cursed the barbarian's armor before teleporting Conan away and scattering the armor across the corners of the world. Each piece of the armor transformed the unfortunate souls of anything that wore the armor into either enhanced savages with superhuman abilities, undead abominations, or other supernatural and mythical creatures. The only exception being Conan whom was the original owner and wearing the armor as the curse was cast thus making him immune to the negative effects but able to use its magic. When A'kanna is captured by his forces after Conan as killed Kalden, his brother; Graven prepared to sacrifice her to complete his dark rituals but is confronted by Conan before it's finished. Once Graven is about to enter the final battle that would decide the fate of the world; Graven tries to convince Conan to stand down by claiming he merely serves the his gods but Conan rightfully points out what Graven is doing is all for personal gain nothing else. Once this is said Graven boldly states that the gods are forced to serve him and that soon Conan along with all other things will serve him for eternity. After a long battle Conan is finally able to critically hurt Graven using the cursed armor and cast Graven into the ocean. As the sorcerer is falling he uses a tendril to grab the barbarian in a last attempt to kill Conan. As they continue to fall, Conan is able to thrust his sword through Graven's chest finally killing the vile man. However now that his gods are freed from his control; they revive him to reveal that while he was right they were angry; it was not at the world but at Graven himself for trapping them and using their power for his own gain. As a fitting punishment they decide to make him completely immortal and strip him of his power with the intention of torturing him for all eternity much to his horror. Presumably stripped of his magic, the gods take Graven to their realm where he is to be tortured, then literally rip in pieces for all eternity. Personality Graven is a man whom is absolutely terrified of death and would stop at nothing to cheat it to the point that he would happily kill his own children in order to obtain immortality. Despite this, he has an extremely insatiable desire to spread death across the world and gain even more power along the way. He claims that his actions are due to the gods that he has imprisoned within his body, claiming they are extremely angry at the world and that he is merely doing what they want, but it is obvious this is a weak excuse that he uses, and solely does everything for his own twisted desires to destroy civilization and to recreate the world. Graven points out that the Black Death will spread and once it does, he will use his powers to recreate the world as he sees fit; where all life will serve him for eternity. Ultimately, he is also shown to be a loathsome and remorseless psychopath who only cares for himself with no actual loyalty towards family or his gods. Powers and Abilities Graven is a powerful sorcerer who long ago was able to absorb the gods and utilize their power for his own goals. He seems to be able to create life in the form of minions made of a black substance and enchanting armors to carry out his will. Graven also seems to be able to shape-shift to some unknown degree and create tendril along with these minions though it's unknown if these powers are due to the gods inside him or his own original powers from before absorbing the gods. Graven is a somewhat skilled warrior when forced engage in a physical fight often using his somewhat impressive strength and agility. That said Graven isn't as skilled in physical fighting as he is with his magic as he would combine it with his magic to form tendrils, stretch his limbs and even creating minions in order to gain a upper-hand. Despite all this he isn't able to defeat Conan in straight up fight. It is also heavily implied Graven has a form of immortality due to sacrificing so many of his children in some particular ritual, though it is shown that it isn't absolute as he was able to be killed by having a sword shoved through his chest. Once the gods are freed and revived him, they grant him true immortality but presumably striped him of all other abilities including his original magic before taking him away to their realm to be tortured forever. Quote }} Gallery Images Screenshot_20190106-173411.jpg Screenshot_20190106-173430.jpg Screenshot_20190106-173645.jpg Screenshot_20190106-173726.jpg Screenshot_20190106-173807.jpg Screenshot_20190106-173816.jpg Screenshot_20190114-185131.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174358.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174626.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174642.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174658.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174841.jpg Screenshot_20190106-174935.jpg Screenshot_20190106-175058.jpg Screenshot_20190106-175124.jpg Screenshot_20190106-175152.jpg Screenshot_20190106-175347.jpg Screenshot_20190106-175355.jpg Videos Conan - Graven Cinematic Category:Evil from the Past Category:Conan the Barbarian Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Immortals Category:Immortality Seeker Category:God Wannabe Category:Harbinger for Rebirth Category:Hegemony Category:Game Bosses Category:Imprisoned Category:Damned Souls Category:Revived Category:Egotist Category:Magic Category:Psychopath Category:Pure Evil Category:Mastermind Category:Murderer Category:Homicidal Category:Collector of Souls Category:Heretics Category:Anarchist Category:Sadists Category:Brutes Category:Tyrants Category:Cheater Category:Outcast Category:Monsters Category:Siblings Category:Vengeful Category:Envious Category:Power Hungry Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Successful Category:Parents Category:Cowards Category:Dark Forms Category:Dark Priests Category:Fanatics Category:Cult Leaders Category:Oppressors Category:Male Category:Brainwashers